


I Like You

by kihyunsbb



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunsbb/pseuds/kihyunsbb
Summary: Minhyuk likes Hyunwoo. Minhyuk likes Hyunwo more than Hyunwoo likes Minhyuk and he's okay with that.





	

The light from the hazy afternoon sun floods in from the window into Minhyuk’s bedroom. Minhyuk is spread out on the floor, bored and home alone. Soft acoustic music floats through the room until the boy’s phone starts to ring playing an obnoxious 8-bit tune. He sees that it’s Hyunwoo calling and almost immediately perks up like a child being told he’s getting a new toy. He picks up and is pleased to hear Hyunwoo’s deep, almost monotone voice.

 

“What are you doing right now?” Hyunwoo asks Minhyuk.

 

“Nothing, I’m bored. Wanna come over and hang out? I’m alone.” 

 

“I guess.”

 

    Minhyuk likes Hyunwoo. Minhyuk likes Hyunwoo more than Hyunwoo likes him but he’s okay with that. Minhyuk approached Hyunwoo first but only after gaining liquid courage from the cheap beer at Changkyun’s party and since then Minhyuk has been attached to Hyunwoo. They aren’t just friends but they aren’t really lovers either. They started having sex together out of boredom, Hyunwoo was horny and Minhyuk decided to lend him his mouth. They don’t do much whenever they hang out though. Sometimes they go out and get food but usually they play Mario Kart for hours on end until Hyunwoo either decides he wants head or he decides he wants to go home. Today would probably be no different. 

 

   The doorbell rings and Minhyuk goes to open the door and instantly he sees the tall, broad shouldered man, with a backwards baseball cap on in front of him. 

 

“Hi. Wanna play Mario Kart?” Minhyuk beams. Hyunwoo smiles back softly in response. 

 

    Hyunwoo slips off his shoes and Minhyuk swiftly grabs Hyunwoo’s hand leading him into his bedroom. They walk in and Minhyuk closes the door. Minhyuk walks over to turn on the tv and starts fiddling with the wires sprawled across the floor attempting to hook up the game console. He can feel Hyunwoo burning holes into the back of his head. Once the game station is up and running they sit down side by side on the edge of Minhyuk’s bed and start playing. 

 

    2 hours into the game, they’re both getting bored and the sun is starting to set. Cans of diet coke and dorito crumbs now litter the floor around their bare feet. Hyunwoo sits down his game controller and looks at Minhyuk. He takes in all of his features. The way Minhyuk’s eyes light up like a puppy's, his soft blond hair, pearly white teeth and his pink lips. 

 

   “What do you like about me?” Hyunwoo asks Minhyuk.

 

   “I like everything about you. I like the way you make me feel protected. I like that you look like a bad boy but you’re really just a softie. I just like you.” Minhyuk replies shyly. He’s almost sure he’s blushing while saying it.

 

Silence follows before Minhyuk decides to break the silence and asks “Do you want head?”

 

Hyunwoo nods.

 

    Hyunwoo slowly undoes his belt and strips down to his bright red boxers. He scoots towards the edge of the bed. Minhyuk gets off the bed and kneels down on the floor in front of Hyunwoo. He starts to massage the boy through his underwear. Hyunwoo starts to get hard and decides to slip  his boxers down to his ankles, revealing himself. Hyunwoo’s eyes glaze over as he feels the blonde’s soft pouty lips brush against the head of his cock. Minhyuk kisses the tip gently and slowly starts to make his way down the shaft. Minhyuk bobs up and down in an almost rhythmic motion. The sun is almost completely gone but Hyunwoo can still see the way the blonde’s head moves up and down, the way his eyes water when he attempts deepthroating, he can see how the boy’s pale face is lightly flushed when he comes up for air.

 

    Minhyuk can taste the precum in his mouth and speeds up the pace being rewarded with a small moan escaping from Hyunwoo. Minhyuk tries his best to take the entire length in his mouth, his eyes water, and he gags a bit but he doesn’t mind. Hyunwoo puts his large hands on Minhyuk’s head and starts thrusting into his mouth. The pace is slow and gentle at first but he soon works it up to an almost frantic pace. Deep moans fill the room as he thrusts faster and faster eventually cumming in Minhyuk’s mouth. He soon takes his hands off of Minhyuk’s head and Minhyuk swallows down Hyunwoo’s cum and coyly grins at Hyunwoo. His lips are slightly wet, a light pink blush spread across his cheeks, a small amount of sweat across his forehead with his hair disheveled. 

 

    Minhyuk heads to bathroom to freshen up while Hyunwoo slips on his pants again and lies flat on the bed. He stares at the ceiling until he hears Minhyuk step into the bedroom again. Minhyuk plugs in his mood light and a soft wash of pink fills the dark bedroom. Minhyuk jumps onto the bed and lies down next to him. Minhyuk rests his head on Hyunwoo’s chest and drapes an arm across him.  

 

    Minhyuk likes cuddling and laying in silence after these kinds of things. He listens to the sound of Hyunwoo’s breathing while Hyunwoo runs his fingers through the boy’s hair gently.

 

“I like you.” Minhyuk mumbles as he buries his face into Hyunwoo’s chest. 

  
  


“I think I like you too.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> aha this was my first fic i hope u liked it :^)


End file.
